A Touch of Life
by GrimGryffin
Summary: Hermione is trapped by her decisions and feels the weight. Oneshot. -Written by Fred


Fred's Musings: Hello Readers! You may notice a change in writing style between the stories I have written. Some of these stories are older than others. George and I are attempting experimental writing on this account and therefore, I will not be changing the style of writing unless I update a chapter not previously written. As always, let me know what you think.

* * *

**A Touch of Life**

_by Fred_

**Oneshot**

* * *

The trees creaked with the force of the high winds. The ground shook beneath her feet. Hermione raced through the woods, oblivious to the oncoming storm. Lightning spilled across the sky, a soft glow permeating the trees surrounding her. It was still dark, the brush of fresh moss her only guide, cushioning her grip as she moved through the dense forest.

She ran. She ran as fast as her pounding heart would let her. She had to get away. Gripping the tree, Hermione pushed off, combing her way to the next.

She didn't care where she went, as long as she got as far away from them as she could, her two men. Her heart ached. Her head burned with thoughts moving too fast. She couldn't concentrate. She stumbled.

Landing in a mixture of mud and leaves, her scratched, burning, hands stretched out on the land. For a moment, she allowed the mud to sooth them. She knelt on the ground, wishing she could just pause to weep under the moonlit branches, but she knew she could not. With newfound determination, Hermione sprang to her feet, and moved. If she were quick, she might just be able to escape Harry.

She knew he was following her, albeit, giving her space. It infuriated her. She needed to think, needed to be alone. She had hurt enough people tonight, and she didn't want to be reminded of it. Hermione only wanted to forget the stark pain within the eyes of a man she loved. She was being ripped apart inside; rotting into nothing, a hole of blackness. This was all her fault. She was the one who thought she could remain just friends with someone who loved her.

The quick blur of a figure on a broomstick passed by her left, startling Hermione into a clumsy fall that once again landed her in the mud. The figure did not stop, but continued on. Hermione was thankful. Scrambling to her feet, rain poured hard, beating down, turning her clothing into a heavy, muddy, sodden, mess. She ran on.

Hermione pushed a branch away and rushed beyond it, throwing her fists into the bark of the tree as she passed. She the pain of her fresh cuts stung, the physical pain making her forget, for a moment, the emotional pain that ate at her gut. She slammed her fists into the trunk time after time, willing the tree to at least give way a little. It remained as solid as ever.

Finally admitting defeat, she reached out for the storm to swallow her; letting herself sob, releasing her anger and hurt. She felt it safe, knowing Harry and sped past her, to release her venerability. After all, it was his fault they couldn't be friends. A clap of thunder sounded and with it, Hermione hoped to stifle her whimper of need.

She wrapped her arms around her body and sank to the ground. She tried to hold it all in, to regain her composure, knowing reality was not that far away. Easing her head back, she and let the rain melt her need. Her head swam, her stomach heaved, but she managed to pull herself into one piece.

Too dizzy and tired to move, Hermione let her head fall forward. Her throat ached, her eyes burned, she shuddered. She let her feelings spread through her like a dagger to her chest.

"Harry…" she whispered.

A rustling sound. Hermione shifted her eyes from the ground, to stare at him. Harry came to her side. She could not take her eyes from his. She shouldn't have run, they told her. He would have found out sooner or later. She shouldn't have run. Harry knelt down beside her and grasped her hands. Slowly, as though he would frighten her, he eased them from around her body and kissed each hurt palm.

"I'm sorry Hermione. I never meant to hurt you."

"You didn't hurt me. I'm confused, but not about you."

"Are you ready?"

"Yes."

With that assurance, Hermione allowed herself to sigh. She stood as carefully as she could, and watched Harry do the same.

"Are you sure?" he pressed.

Hermione was sure. She nodded and leaned forward to kiss his cheek. Carefully, as though sudden movements would disturb the storm raging from above, Harry released the clasp on her necklace and slid the ring off the chain. Holding her gaze, he eased the white gold confection onto her left hand.

"I love you." he whispered.

"I love you too." Hermione was still hurt inside, but her small smile was genuine.

"Don't worry Hermione, Ron will understand someday."

She could only nod.

Harry lifted her into his arms and crouched forward to hide her body from the pelting drops. Without letting another moment pass, Harry silently vowed to make each day with Hermione a happy one, as he carried her toward their future.


End file.
